JSRF Weakest Link
by Nickel Mansette
Summary: What happens when the GG's go on THE WEAKEST LINK, some language and harsh things, but nothing anyone can't handle, unless you get shot by Hayashi for reading this. IDK if it should be rated T or M, might be better as T.
1. Round One: Beat's Violent Breakdown

JSRF WEAKEST LINK

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Zoe: Welcome to the JSRF version of The Weakest Link… The contestants are JSRF characters trying to win 10 million yen. They are

Yoyo: Yo, I'm Yoyo, and I'm here to whoop yo ass yo.

Gum: Ya ain't gonna win against me, Gum.

Corn: Why did you guys sign me up for this bullshit? Anyway, I'm Corn and no one's gonna beat me.

Beat: Fuck all of you worthless pieces of shit. That's Beat's money (pointing to himself)

Combo: Where's da music? I ain't stayin' here much longa if there ain't any music.

Rhyth: ………………

Garam: Garam rocks

Boogie: Beat me and you die

Soda: I'm the best, Soda says. You guys are done for

Clutch: If I was even smarter, I would be dead.

Cube: Damn imbeciles, this show is gonna prove that I am the smartest of all of us.

Jazz: Just don't do anything poetic.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Zoe: Let's begin with Yoyo. Yoyo, in JSRF, what is your clone's name?

Yoyo: NT-3000, aka Enty.

Zoe: Correct, you guys now have 10,000 yen. Gum you are up. In JGR, who is the leader of the GG's?

Gum: That shithead Beat.

Zoe: Correct, you guys have 25,000 yen. Corn, you're up. What do you want to do?

Corn: Will you please bank it?

Zoe: Yes, I will bank it. You now have 25,000 yen. Corn, your question is where are these games set?

Corn: Tokyo

Zoe: Incorrect. The correct answer is Tokyo-to.

Corn: Bullshit. Those two are the same thing.

Zoe: Judge Judy, your response

Beat: Please do not say you got Judge Judy as a judge. Who else do you have?

Zoe: Chris McLean from Total Drama series, Paige Michalchuk from Degrassi, and Hayashi.

Judge Judy: We have decided that the answer given is correct.

Zoe: Ok, you guys have 10,000 yen.

Hayashi: Get back here, you little punks. (Starts shooting his gun)

Paige: Holy shit, run away from that damn psychotic freak.

Zoe: Security, get that damn fool Hayashi outta here, and do whatever you need to just to get him outta here. Beat, now to you. Where can you be got in JSRF?

Beat: Like I give a shit where I'm at in JSRF. But, because we need better furniture for the shithole we call the garage, I'll say Dogenzaka Hill.

Zoe: Correct, but next time don't act so damn bitchy, "Second Skin".

Beat: What did you just fucking call me?

Zoe: "Second Skin"

Beat: That bitch did not just say that. Are you looking for an ass-whooping at the end of the show?

Zoe: Calm down. I didn't know. Combo, you're up before Beat goes on a damn murder spree. Your question is who is the most psycho of the group?

Combo: Will I be able to bank the 25,000 yen we have?

Zoe: Sure, but time's up out of a possible 250,000 yen, you got 50,000 yen. Time to vote off the Weakest Link

(Dundundundun)

KilikFanOf2mrow: The strongest link was Gum, because she was the calmest, cool and collected. The weakest link was Beat because he had a mental breakdown because of Zoe calling him "Second Skin".

Yoyo: Sorry, Beat, but it's gotta be you.

Gum: Cube, you need to go.

Cube: What the fuck? I didn't even play this round.

Gum: You called us imbeciles.

Cube: Fuck you.

Corn: Sorry, Jazz, too much poetry is perfect.

Beat: Yoyo

Combo: Beat

Rhyth: Beat

Garam: "Second Skin"

Beat: Ok, now someone's ass is gonna get beat.

Boogie: The lead bitch

Zoe (mumbles): Smartass bitch

Soda: I don't give a shit. Combo

Clutch: Hayashi

Zoe and Beat (cough): Dumbass

Cube: 'Second Skin'

Beat: Didn't I fucking tell you not to call me that you psychotic bimbo

Jazz: Anyway, I voted for Corn

(Dundundundun)

Zoe: Cube, why Beat?

Cube: He's too damn annoying and he needs to stop flipping out on everyone

Zoe: Yoyo, why did you vote for Beat?

Yoyo: He fucked up more than everyone. Sorry bro.

Zoe: Well, Beat with 5 votes, you are the weakest link. Goodbye

(Sad music plays)

Beat: Oh, fuck all of you. Especially the bitch Zoe.

(Outside the theater)

Beat: Wait till I get my hands on one of those people who called me 'Second Skin'; they are in for a rude awakening.

(Back in theater)

Zoe: Beat's gone. 11 left. Who will win The Weakest Link?


	2. Aftermath of Round One

Beat's POV

Why the fuck was I the first person voted off. That bitch Zoe is so totally gonna get her ass beat when I see her again.

Cube's POV

The blonde bimbo, Gum, voted for me. What did I do? I wasn't Hayashi stupid or 'Beat' naïve to even get a single vote. I only called them imbeciles out of fun.

Soda's POV

Thank god we got rid of Mr. 2 Seconds to Breakdown, even though we might be screwed now.


End file.
